School Of The Magic Arts
by Athea-Snow
Summary: An AU that is loosely based during the Silver Mill. at the School Of The Magic Arts where each Princess of the planets will be attending there. First meetings, makeing friends, makeing enemies, and falling in love.


School Of The Magic Arts  
  
br  
  
Chaper 1  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
center@----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @-----/center  
  
br  
  
The room was huge. That is the first thought that enters the mind. Bookcases lined every wall that could be seen and in the middle of the room sits a huge bed. The bed is large enough for three people or one human female, one firedrake, and her 4 feet familiar, a tiger.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Watch it you lizard or I'll eat you for desert!" The black tiger snarled from his position on the foot of the bed. The tiger was 4 feet in hight and was powerful. Every move he made show off his muscles. The tiger was all black with glowing yellow eyes.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
The firedrake drew himself up proudly on the laps of the human, "I am NOT a lizard, furball. I am a firedrake and if you want me to prove it to you, I'll gladly roast you. And THEN we'll see who gets eaten!" The firedrake is the size of a very large lizard with wings but has the shape of a dragon. He was the color of fire and every move he made tells you what he was, dangerous. You can see the fire burning in his eyes and the poisons in his fangs.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I'll like to see you try it, lizard." The tiger replied.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Why you!.." Hissed the firedrake before being cut off.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Enough! You guys have been together for almost 500 years now, can't you just get along?" She looks to be about 23 years old in human terms. She has long silky black hair and deep blue/green eyes. She is the Headmistress Snow, and she looks just like her name implies. A beautiful human female with jet black hair and skin as white and soft as snow.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"It was his fault." The firedrake mumbled.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Was not." The reply came from the tiger.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I SAID enough. Now, it is almost time so Tama go and make sure that the familiars are prepared for tomorrow." The headmistress stroke the firedrake as she spoke. Earning a half purr half hiss from the firedrake.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Yes, mistress." Tama, the large beautiful black tiger, rose from his position at the foot of the bed and stalked proudly out of the room with his tail held up high.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Stuck up Furball." Commented the firedrake as he lazily watched Tama walk out of the room. His eyes half closed in contentment from the petting.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"He's growing on you huh?" She spoke quietly, her face is filled with fondness for the firedrake in her laps.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I don't know why you picked him anyways." He said, eyes still half closed.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Now Drake, you know you've always be my favorite right? And I do need a familiar."   
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Of course, I'm just wondering why you picked him. And you do NOT need a familiar. I could help you more than he can." Drake, the firedrake, retorted.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Tama is loyal, proud, and powerful. And everybody needs a familiar, you know that. A familiar increases your magic and helps you focus it. And also in a physical combat he would be worth more than 5 humans. While you, my friend, will be swat at with bats."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Would not!" Drake retorted hotly, "And besides I'll roast them before it could turn physical."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She chuckles, "I'm sure you would. Anyways you like him too."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Do not." Drake replied but without any bite in the retort.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
More chuckles and then, "Okay back to business.."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Do we have to? It's always business, can't we have a little fun?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Drake it's almost time for the student/familiar bonding, we HAVE to make sure everything goes well. It is our job as the headmistress of this school. You know as well as I do what we were getting into when we agreed to this job."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I know, I know. Don't get all high and mighty on me. That furball does that enough for all of us."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She sighs resting her head on the headboard before replying, "Tama does need to relax once in a while. BUT that is not right now. We need to be on guard this year more than ever before."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I know. You know that you'll need to up the protection spells right? I've never seen someone with so much potential for spells." Drake said wonderingly.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that. The Princess of Mars is quite skillful but I think that has to do with her scrolls more than anything else. And I'll also have to make the spells more complex. Did you see the scores on the Princess of Mercury's tests?" She continued faintly, "I've never seen anybody score so high."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Yeah, she even had you beat. And did you notice the Princess of Venus? She seems to be able to read people's mind."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"No, on that you are wrong, my friend. The Princess of Venus can not read people's mind but their hearts. She is a empathic my friend. She reacts to the emotions not the thoughts that she gets from other people."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." He then hurriedly add, "But she must be a really strong empathic."   
  
br  
  
br  
  
She smiled faintly, "That is she."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"What about the Princess of the Moon?" He wondered.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"What about her?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Come on what is her talent? I know she must have a really strong talent for you to invite her." He insisted.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She pretended to be hurt, "Why Drake I don't know why you would say such a thing. I do not just pick out people with strong talents."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Oh come off it." he scoffs, "I know you better than even you know yourself."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"As always you are right my friend. Now, the Princess of the Moon does not have any strong magical powers that you can really see. No that magical power is from the crystal. She is what one would call a "pure heart". She has the ability to make friends. Not just friends but loyal, life long friends. She is here because as the future leader of the Moon Kingdom, she will need to be strong and she must believe in herself. It is our job to see that she meets the right people and learn to be more confident. We'll also have to teach her how to use the magical energy from the crystal."   
  
br  
  
"What do you mean "meets the right people"? Who does she have to meet?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I want her to make friends with the other Princesses. It will be easy, trust me. I want her to especially to make friends with the Princess of Jupiter." She braced herself for his reaction.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"WHAT! I thought I told you about her! You invited her?!" Steam rose from his mouth.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Yes, I invited and accepted her. I've heard that her parents made her take the test. And when I accpeted her, I've also heard that she broke down the west wing of the castle, but she is coming."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
He rose quickly, "Oh GREAT! Now we have a time bomb on our hands! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Do you want the school to come crashing down on our heads?" A highly alarming amount of smoke accompanied his reply.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Calm down Drake." She said forcefully.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
He lowered himself, looking quite ashamed.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Now if you'll stop interrupting me, I'll explain." She leaned back on the headboard and waited until he looked calm.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I know all about the Princess of Jupiter," she continued. "I've heard all about the wild tales about her and I know what I'm doing by accepting her. She is the future heir to the throne of Jupiter so it is quite time for her to grow up and calm down. By accepting her AND placing her as close to the Princess of the Moon as possible, there is a good chance that the Princess of the Moon will win her over. And if they become friends, they will both benefit. The Princess of the Moon will gain a true and loyal friend that will protect her in her times of need. The Princess of Jupiter will gain a true and loyal friend that will accept her for who she is and will not judge her. The Princess of Jupiter will make the Princess of the Moon stand up for herself and teach her how to fight. The Princess of the Moon in return will teach the Princess of Jupiter how to make friends and calm her wild ways."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"You're risking a lot for a chance that they will become friends."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I know all about the Princess of Jupiter, my friend. I know what will happen. You must just trust me on this."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"You know I trust you. Fine, I just hope that the Princess of Jupiter is not as wild as they say."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Oh I'm sure she is."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Great, just GREAT!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
center@----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
brSo the end for chapter one, what do you think? Please review!  
  
br  
  
br  
  
briDisclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
br This story is (c) to Athea./i 


End file.
